


do-it-yourself magic

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: In which Marinette moves to Gotham, opens a craft store and still the LifeTMstill does not give up on her.For Maribat Platonic November Day 20 - Store
Series: 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	do-it-yourself magic

Setting shop in Gotham might be a terrible idea with the fact that robberies happen on a daily basis and almost every store here has been broken in at least once. And that is not to mention the resident birds and bats that seem to be paranoid to the highest decree.

“Hello, welcome to Miracle Crafts,” she smiles, oozing charm as the bell by the door chimes as an elderly woman pushes the door open, “How may I help you today?”

It might seem odd that a designer on the up-and-coming seeks a small shop in the least-desired place on Earth to set up shop. And in this case, a shop that sells crafts and supplies.

“My grandchild has gotten into knitting,” she says, “I was wondering if you could help me find some yarns and needles.”

“Of course,” she chirps, “Please follow me.”

* * *

At her core, Marinette is a creator. She draws and doodles and designs and does some silly projects just for her own amusement.

Her Guardian duties are an important part of her life but her love for creating arts is just as important. She cannot imagine a world where she has to choose between them.

And of course, a compromise is reached. Marinette can craft to her heart’s content while casting small healing spells that might just cover the city much faster than she can on foot.

Her crafts are brimming with magic, the kind that protects against the terrible luck that runs rampage in Gotham. She slips it in when she is carefully forming and shaping it.

And the supplies she sells have just the faintest trace of magic. Those little specks of magic would click together when the supplies are used and band together into something akin to an invisible protection charm.

No one knows but words on the streets say that if one of the DIY crafts given to you as a gift came from Miracle Crafts, luck would see you through the hardest trial. They say that those are tiny lucky charms that would help you find what you never know you need.

Marinette hides her smile behind her sleeve when she hears one of the regulars whispers to their friend.

* * *

_This would come sooner or later,_ she muses. _Nothing stays hidden forever._

One careless word and her store goes up in flames. And why?

Because that miserable clown thinks that she is interfering with whatever pissing contest he has with the Bid Bad Bat. Boo hoo!

“This won’t stand!” she curses, shaking her fist at the knocked out clown that is being carted away by the G.C.P.D, “Just you wait, you hideous clown!”

Tiny bite-sized Robin snorts and she does not need to look to see the incredulous looks she is getting from vigilantes to officers to firefighters to even her own neighbors. Although, Marinette thinks she earns the right because some fucker in a clown outfit thinks that she is making Gotham a much better place with her D.I.Y charms and supplies and undoes his work to make Gotham a terrible place and the shit just skipped to burning her store and home and holding a knife to her throat until the Bat and his little birds showed up.

Like, excuse her but what the fuck? God, can one even sue Joker in Gotham? Fuck, if no one knows, she will be the first to find out.

Felix would _so_ love this. He has been insufferable since she moved to Gotham because “No, that is not safe!” and “Goodness, you people are nuts!”. God, he is so rubbing this into her face.

And probably enforce some visiting periods where they abuse Kaalki’s power to go to and fro between Paris and Gotham.

“Miss,” a well-meaning officer approaches, hands holding up, “We must ask you to calm down. Antagonizing the Joker is never good for one’s life expectancy.”

Marinette glares at him, taking a deep breath. Her face must not be the picture of calm and measured because the officer flinches and might just squeak a little bit when she smiles at him.

“I am calm,” she says, smoothing down her dress and damn! The clown just had to come when she is in her nightdress. Well, at least they gave her a shock blanket to fight against the chill.

And apparently, somehow Joker burning her store down means she on the Bat’s watch list. Because Plagg has been hissing something about birds and flying rodents in the backpack that holds everything she could salvage ever since she checked in into the hotel for a temporary stay until she finds another place.

 _It will be fine,_ she thinks. _Everything will be normal again. Soon._

* * *

_This would come sooner or later,_ she fumes. _Nothing stays hidden forever._

Standing in front of the counter of the new and improved Miracle Crafts is a beaming Diana Prince and a man she seems to have seen before but cannot remember.

“Hello, welcome to Miracle Crafts,” she forces out a grin and hopes that this is just a social call, “How may I help you today?”

 _Please be a social call,_ she prays. She is too busy to do any hero-ing stuffs.

But of course, Tikki might be the kwami of Luck and Marinette might be the wielder of the Ladybug earrings but that does not mean she always get lucky. If anything, misfortune plagues her.

“Hello, Guardian,” greets Wonder Woman who is standing in her shop like, what? How did Diana even find this place? Marinette never tells her! “This is one of my colleagues.”

Marinette sighs, rolls her eyes heavenward. Oh god, something happened. Serious magical stuffs because Diana does not just come to see her with some guy who is probably Batman.

God, she cannot believe reading some conspiracy theories for fun would end up with her figuring out who Batman is. Because a) Diana’s colleague, as in Wonder Woman’s colleague, and b) the butts do match.

“Nice to see you again,” she mumbles begrudgingly and can absolutely make out the kwamiis’ chattering from the kitchen, “So, how is the world ending this time?”


End file.
